Clyde Cosgrove
Clyde Cosgrove is a character in the Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers episode, "The Luck Stops Here". Personality Clyde Cosgrove is a kind, caring, friendly, and humble inventor with a need for good luck and a goal to win a prize at the Kitchen Appliance Convention. Role Clyde Cosgrove is first seen tossing coins in a park pond for good luck, finding things that will bring him good luck, and avoiding bad luck. After a few accidents, Cosgrove returns home to his apartment (with Gadget inside his briefcase). When testing out his inventions, they all seem to fail even with the help of his pet "good luck kitty cat", Kismet. After noticing Gadget with one of his inventions, he tries to stop her until he notices one of them fixed and working fine. Therefore, he considers her a lucky mouse and decides to keep her for more help and luck; much to Kismet's jealousy and anger, since she is actually the reason his inventions have been failing due to sabotage. A few moments later, after returning from the same park earlier with no four-leaf clover he found earlier for good luck, Cosgrove continues fixing the Meal-O-Matic for the Kitchen Appliance Convention and suffering threats of losing his job from his boss, Mr. Gribbish. Despite the machine not being ready yet, it is taken to the convention and Cosgrove struggles to finish completing it, despite his boss' continuous threats. When Cosgrove sees Kismet trying to attack and eat Gadget, he finishes up his invention in a jiffy and sets it to seize Kismet. The machine shaves Kismet's fur off, thus, forcing her to flee and never to be seen or heard from again. It is at this point that Cosgrove realizes that all he needed was a better reason to be successful. With the machine working perfectly, the impressed judges proclaim Cosgrove the winner and he is finally awarded the Golden Beater Award. Gallery Cosgrove-The Luck Stops Here01.png Cosgrove-The Luck Stops Here02.png Cosgrove-The Luck Stops Here03.png Cosgrove-The Luck Stops Here04.png Cosgrove-The Luck Stops Here05.png Cosgrove-The Luck Stops Here06.png Cosgrove-The Luck Stops Here07.png Cosgrove-The Luck Stops Here08.png Cosgrove-The Luck Stops Here09.png Cosgrove-The Luck Stops Here10.png Cosgrove-The Luck Stops Here11.png Cosgrove-The Luck Stops Here12.png Cosgrove-The Luck Stops Here13.png Cosgrove-The Luck Stops Here14.png Cosgrove-The Luck Stops Here15.png|A picture of Cosgrove when he last won an award. Cosgrove-The Luck Stops Here16.png Cosgrove-The Luck Stops Here17.png Cosgrove-The Luck Stops Here18.png Cosgrove-The Luck Stops Here19.png Cosgrove-The Luck Stops Here20.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-05-22h56m57s343.png Cosgrove-The Luck Stops Here21.png Cosgrove-The Luck Stops Here22.png Cosgrove-The Luck Stops Here23.png Cosgrove-The Luck Stops Here24.png Cosgrove-The Luck Stops Here25.png Cosgrove-The Luck Stops Here26.png Cosgrove-The Luck Stops Here27.png Cosgrove-The Luck Stops Here28.png Cosgrove-The Luck Stops Here29.png Cosgrove-The Luck Stops Here30.png Cosgrove-The Luck Stops Here31.png Cosgrove-The Luck Stops Here32.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-05-22h59m55s664.png|Cosgrove steps on it. Cosgrove-The Luck Stops Here33.png|"I warned you, Kismet. You had your chance." Cosgrove-The Luck Stops Here34.png Cosgrove-The Luck Stops Here35.png Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers characters Category:Inventors Category:Adults Category:TV Animation characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Heroes